Conventionally, it has been known to prepare a light guide plate used for a liquid crystal TV (television) for example by printing with an inkjet printer.
A light guide plate is composed of a transparent acrylic plate. A light guide plate is prepared by printing a gradation pattern having a color (white) for light reflection and diffused reflection on this acrylic plate. The gradation pattern printed on the printing face of the light guide plate is prepared using commercially-available drawing software with reference to the brightness distribution required for the light guide plate.